Most women purchase multiple handbags having different aesthetics and functional configurations to suit different outfits and/or different occasions or needs. However, purchasing additional handbags results in increased costs. Also, using several different handbags can cause logistical issues based on switching personal items between the handbags. For example, anytime a user wants to use a different handbag for whatever reason, the user needs to spend time transferring personal items from one handbag to another. This can also result in the confusion of having various items in several different handbags.
One attempt to solve some of these problems was to provide a handbag with removable covers, skirts, or the like on the exterior of the handbag. When it is desired to change the exterior aesthetic appearance of the handbag, the cover is simple removed and replaced with a cover having a different aesthetic appearance. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,607,461 and 7,628,187, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein in their entireties by reference. While these removable covers can change the exterior aesthetic appearance of the handbags, they do not change the style or type of the handbag.
Another attempt to solve some of these problems was to provide a handbag that is expandable to a larger size. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,178,567, 7,909,150 and 8,132,601, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein in their entireties by reference. While these expandable handbags can increase and decrease the size of the handbag, they do not change the style or type of the handbag.
Yet another attempt to solve some of these problems was to provide a handbag that is convertible between different types or styles of handbags. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,570, the disclosure of which are expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. While these convertible handbags can increase the versatility of the handbag, they are typically time consuming to convert and/or have multiple handles visible in each configuration which can provide a less than ideal appearance.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for improved handbags convertible between different styles or types of handbags.